A Night Which They'll Never Forget
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Heather has finally decided to end her relationship with Alejandro respectfully. That is until Justin soon steps into her life. The secrets they'll share and the time they'll spend together will be nothing short of magical... FLUFFYNESS INCLUDED, So R&R!


**"A Night Which They'll Never Forget"**

**Rated K **

**Disclaimer: You must be crazy if I own the Total Drama series, which I do not.**

* * *

Ahhhhhhh, the local coffee shop. It's a place where relationships are formed and couples were made to be broken. Actually it wasn't like that, it was pretty much like a combination of a lounge and laid-back contemporary music where the customers just lay down and chill to the interesting beat. However, this day would not be like those any ordinary days.

There happened to be a woman who was tall, slender and attractive, had long beautiful raven-black hair, a perfectly flawless face that could put every hot female models to shame, and a model-like body that just mesmerized every male living on planet earth. Quite frankly, this woman happened to be Heather.

She earned a reputation as one of the most nastiest, most roughest, and weirdly, most respected competitors in the Total Drama series. The hatred that she caused, whenever it was almost breaking Trent and Gwen up, reading Gwen's diary, manipulating people like Beth and Lindsay just to make her way to the top, bossing people around whenever she had the chance, will be often imitated but never duplicated once again. She was pretty much proud of what she's done for the series and such.

It was about this time that Alejandro had stepped in the picture. With his medium dark brown hair, an attractive build, a sexy hispanic accent, and a seductive reputation, Heather's heart had changed in just a matter of time. From the whole entire season of Total Drama World Tour, what started out as pure outside hatred for each other's guts, had grew into a secret hidden, heart-cringing love. Heather really had it bad for him, no matter how bad people accused her of liking him. No matter how worse Heather hated him, she just couldn't help but love him for who he really is. And that kiss they shared right around the season finale was just something so magical, but for the rest of the contestants who saw them kiss, it felt so disgusted and just so sickening. But Heather didn't really care of what they think, it was their little punishment for not believing her that Alejandro was really manipulating them.

The coupling of her and Alejandro had now become the talk of the town. Tabloids all around couldn't get enough of the "The World's Most Hated Couple In Reality TV". Whenever it was in the newspapers, gossip magazines, or even news topics, people all around the world couldn't wait to see what Heather and most hatefully, Alejandro would do. They felt a lot happy with each other. Or, that's what some people thought.

What people never knew was that the relationship would be doomed to fail right from the start. For a long time, Heather felt so distant from Alejandro, concerning that he was still stuck in that robot suit. This made Heather very nervous to stand close to him and his robotic state even after when he was basically burned alive from the lava that didn't cover his medical bills. This made their relationship uncomfortable to some people, not to mentioned strained. Heather began to suffer a severe case of depression. She just felt so unhappy seeing him in this condition. She just wanted the human form of Alejandro to come back to her, but considering what he was really gonna look like inside that robot suit was just going to be disturbing than ever. It was from that point that Heather had finally enough of their relationship.

It was the only reason why Heather had come to this little coffee shop in the big city, just to tell Alejandro that it was finally over between them. Once and for all. It was the big breakup for both of them. Of course it didn't bother her that she asked him to show up here right around 10:00 p.m.

Heather had recently checked her watch. She felt a bit irritated though.

"Uggggh, it's been 15 minutes and yet Alejandro never even bothered to show up? This is just so typical of him..." Heather said to herself in pity as he was now being bored right off her mind. At least she had a little bit of coffee that was sitting right on the table just to keep her awake. She even tried to text Alejandro, and yet he never answered right back. This was really making her angry.

"More coffee, miss?" The waitress said right to her with a clear barrel of coffee in her right hand.

"Sure, pour it in..." Heather said right out of pity as the waitress poured coffee right in her cup, and immediately left. Heather then was busy trying to look at the latest newspaper that was also sitting next to her and read the remaining headline. "'World's Largest Easter Egg found in Batboy's Cave', heh...I don't know which drug-headed morons would buy into this..." Heather said right to the headline as she continued to mind her business.

Meanwhile, another mysterious figure had stepped right in the coffee shop in the middle of the night. For all the people know, this figure had shaggy black hair that women would likely get their hands on, such enchanting blue eyes, an incredible model-like physique and such a charming smile. he had soon noticed Heather sitting a little far away, still reading the newspaper. She didn't even know that somebody was approaching her right now. But what she did expect was the voice that Heather had never heard right in a long time. Those lips of his had spoken these enchanting words.

"A little chocolate-chip cake with some coffee, please." the male voice said right to the waitress. This had finally alerted Heather's attention as she slowly took a peek off her newspaper and was just so stunned and so surprised of who was sitting next to her right now.

"Justin? Is that you?" Heather commented as her eyes was still bulged a bit. When Justin heard that voice, he had turned right to her as he was still amazed of how beautiful Heather had looked during those years after the series had ended once and for all. Not one ounce of beauty was lost inside of her.

"Oh my goodness, Heather! It's so nice to see you..." Justin said right to her as they soon gave each other a brief hug. Justin even got a whiff of her hair which had bit of a rosemary scent. That smell felt so greatly intoxicating to her.

"I know...it's been a really long time too. I mean look at you, you've hardly changed yourself."

"Thanks. I felt like I just wanted to stop here for dessert though. Somehow, I really had a long hard day from modeling so I just decided to catch a break from it all to come here. So what's up with you?" Justin commented as the waitress soon gave him a chocolate chip cake with a cup of coffee facing right between him.

"Ohhh, nothing... I felt like I just wanted to kill time here. Nothing much..." Heather replied as her delightful smile soon turned really uncomfortable on the inside. Justin knew what this was going and such, and yet Heather didn't wanna tell him about her recent problems with Alejandro as such. It's been like that ever since they been together.

"I'm assuring that from the look right on your face...that everything isn't alright with you. What's really going on?" Justin questioned her once again. Heather felt like that if she was gonna keep ignoring Justin from ever having to bring up that situation over and over again, she would be a little irritated, but knowing that Justin had that concerned look right in his face, Heather had decided to take a calm yet, deep breath and just decided to let her problem out.

"You really wanna know? Okay... I guess the reason why I'm here is that... I'm not happy with how our relationship between me and Alejandro is working out." Heather responded as she finally admit it. Justin was a little surprised at this. Of course, what people didn't know about Justin was the reason he was always jealous of Alejandro because he was with her.

"Why not? I thought you had something for him." Justin said to her as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, I really thought I did, but ever since that Alejandro was turned into that robot, I feel like that I was just starting to slip away from him. I mean...it's just not the same anymore, Justin. I really think that he found me special because of the way he's been tricking everybody just to impress me. I really thought that Alejandro would be the only girl for me, and he did, but...I don't know, I just feel like that it's not enough for me..." Heather said in just such a sad uncomfortable tone. Justin definitely understood what she was going through.

"I see..." Justin responded truthfully.

"Indeed. I wondered what it would be like if Alejandro and I were to remain together, but the truth is... I just don't feel happy all along. That's the reason why I wanted to break up with him in this very spot, but it looks like he just stood me up. It was really typical of him that I wanted this breakup to happen, but it looks like he wanted to do things his own way." Heather stirred very sadly onto her cup of coffee. Justin didn't exactly know what to say. He was just surprised throughout the whole conversation.

But Justin had followed through, and he had decided to shed light through Heather.

"But Heather, you already done it."

"What?"

"Look, whatever Alejandro showed up here or not, you did the right thing by breaking up with him. Heather, I'm really much like you in everyway. Because sometimes, it's okay to lose at love a little bit. I've learned to go through without love myself. It's been really a long time too. But what I'm saying is Heather is that you just have to pick yourself up a little bit. Find someone that you can truly be happy with, make them share your interests, cope with them a little and see where it goes. It doesn't have to be about the money all the time, you know." Justin told her truthfully.

Heather really hated to admit it, but he was very right. It didn't have to be about the money. She knew all along that love was the real answer. And Heather was hoping to find the real somebody that could give her the real love, affection and happiness she needed.

"I hate to admit it, Justin, but... you're actually right. I feel so stupid not realizing that all along. Thanks for setting me straight." Heather briefly smiled right at him as she started to drink the rest of his coffee through.

"No problem. I just want you to know that if you need any help with anything, I just want you to know that I'm here for you." Justin smiled right at her reassuringly as he just started to play along with his cup of coffee. Heather's face felt flushed a bit because of that comfortable statement.

"Once again... thanks." Heather responded as his cup of coffee was empty just in a matter of seconds.

"You're welcome..." Justin added as an idea entered his mind right about now. "Knowing why we're here...you wanna share my chocolate chip cake with me?"

Heather wasn't really hungry at least, but since Justin was actually sharing his dessert with her, she just couldn't refuse his offer.

"Sure, I had much of an appetite anyway..." Heather smiled right at him as she took his fork as they both dug in the vanilla-glazed chocolate delight. The way that tasted that chocolatey goodness was just to die for and such. It had much of a sweet sensation, considering that Heather was pretty much of a sweet-tooth through and through. Heather was now starting to feel a little happy that she was starting to enjoy this conversation between her and Justin.

Meanwhile, after they left the midnight coffee shop, Heather and Justin had decided to go through a walk through a large park, considering that it was open 24/7 with every light shining all around the sidewalks and fountains. Both of them were walking side by side as they soon approached a small atrium made for every couples, both young and old. They decided to take a look at the entire light-shined pond as it made small, yet incredible waves.

"Wow... it looks very peaceful when the swans are here." Justin added as they watched the ducks and swans swim right to the pond, making peaceful quacks and watch the mama duck tend to their baby ducks. Heather hated to think of this, but watching them actually felt kinda sweet, since it was just like any ordinary family that includes a mother and father tending to their babies.

"Yeah, it's really sweet like this. I can't even remember a time when my parents wouldn't let me go to the park when I was a little girl." Heather replied as she saw the mama duck nozzle the baby duck with her nose. Seeing this made Heather cry with tears of joy inside. It was weird how Justin was seeing this kind-hearted side of her. To put it simply at best, Justin really liked this new side of Heather a lot. That way, he felt a lot more comfortable.

"Well, at least you're here with me. That makes up all the time lost." Justin replied as his hand was slowly slipping to the side of the rails. But what he felt soon shocked both him and Heather together.

As they we're busy looking at the ducks swim around, both Heather and Justin touched their hands in such a warm, yet sweet way possible. Justin's warm grip was somewhat different than Alejandro's. Justin's hand felt a lot more comfortable like a cloud or like a pillow of chocolate that you would swim in. Heather really started to blush madly at Justin, and quite unexpectedly, so did Justin.

"Justin...I hate to think a lot about this, but...I'm really starting to get comfortable being with you..." Heather replied as they both held their hands, facing to each other. There was something about him that felt more than handsome. He wasn't perfect like Alejandro, but there was something interesting about Justin that Heather couldn't put her mind to.

To put it to rest, Justin... was everything Heather really wanted to be with for a long time.

"Yeah. I have to admit too... I'm really starting to enjoy my time with you. You're not like any woman I met. Because the fact of the matter is... I think you're truly beautiful in my eyes." Justin replied as his statement made Heather's face and her heart bright like a huge lightbulb in the sky. Both of their stomachs was just infested with a severe case of the butterflies.

Both of their faces smiled sweetly towards each other as they soon stepped closer from one another. They both felt their sweet chocolatey breath towards one another, just feeling the sweet winter-like aroma. And before everyone else knew it...

...both Heather and Justin had finally shared their first real kiss together. But something about that kiss was special. He didn't use tongue like Alejandro, or else made the kiss powerful, but that kiss felt so tender and soft and intoxicating as far as the eye could see. Heather slowly slid her hands and wrapped around Justin's neck like a finger. Her long hair had swayed forward to the point that it felt such a tender sensation that their lips had soon felt. To Justin, having to kiss one of the most beautiful girls was just like heaven for the Hawaiian male model. His tender embrace and his wrapped around arms around her never wanted to let Heather go, and basically, he would never let her go for a very long time as far as time could tell.

He soon let out a chuckle as Heather slowly broke off the kiss with a smile.

"What's so funny?" Heather chuckled right at Justin.

"You didn't kick me in the nads..." Justin said as he too let out a chuckle as well.

"I would never do that to you... that's why you're now everything I need in this world." she smiled at him very lastly as the two continued their embrace and continued to keep on kissing one another's tender lips.

The news, tabloids, and papers would never knew the kiss, and so far, both Justin and Heather didn't have a care for the world. She never cared about the money anymore and he never cared about his looks anymore. Both Justin and Heather had soon felt a bond now formed throughout the whole entire night through and through. Justin didn't have to use his charm to win Heather over, the only way that he had finally won her over was the way that he broke through inside the Queen Bee unlike never before.

Compassion and trust is what finally won Heather over. To put it simply to describe her and Justin's fateful night...

...

...it was a night which they'll never forget.

* * *

**Whew! It took a long time, but I finally got it done. This is real sweet happiness shown right there! Now I just want to see your opinions for my little sweet fluffy JustHer fic!**

**Read and review, please! Woo woo woo, you know it!**


End file.
